Exploits (Origins)
An exploit (AKA glitch) is a vulnerability that that can be triggered within a game. This vulnerability allows the player to use a bug to give the player an unintended advantage within a video game. Some of these bugs get patched, so the patch version where they occur is noted where it is relevant. = Known Exploits = Potent Lyrium Potions Making Potent Lyrium Potions is one way to make extra money. The following steps are repeatable. # Make sure Morrigan or your character has master level herbalism. # Buy the potent lyrium potion recipe from the tranquil in the market district for 11g. # Buy stacks of lyrium dust at the circle. The more stacks you can purchase the fewer trips you need to make. # Buy concentrator and distillation agents from the Gnawed Noble Tavern ONLY. The Camp dwarf sells them more expensively and eliminates any profit. # Make the potions and sell them to the Gnawed Noble innkeeper. Use the profits to purchase more distillation and concentration agents. Note: You make around 1 sovereign in profit for every 5 Potent Lyrium Potions sold through this method. Pre/Post Camping Bodahn Glitch This glitch essentially allows the player to purchase anything in the inventory of Bodahn (the dwarf in your party camp) twice. He carries several very nice items, including tomes as well as one of the best hand axes in the game. When you leave Lothering, he will meet you in camp. Use the Infinite Money Glitch below to get as much money as you need and then buy everything he has you want two of. It is recommended you buy all tomes, grandmaster runes, weapons, etc. he has. Next time you return to camp, he will have restocked with duplicates of all these items. Infinite Money Glitch 'Console version only. '''This glitch essentially allows the player to sell an item"twice." Add any item (preferably an expensive one) to your "trash" and visit any merchant. When selling the item hit the "Sell All Junk" button and ''immediately after hit the "Sell" button. You will need to hit the buttons nearly simultaneously, so it might take it bit of practice. If done correctly, you will receive twice the sell price of the item. Simply buy the item back from the merchant and repeat for more cash. Duplicate Items This glitch is similar to the infinite money glitch above. You must have at least two of the item you wish to duplicate. Move all copies of the item to your "junk," and sell all of them to any merchant. Buyback all but one if the items. Then select the two (or more) items now back in your inventory. Hit "Sell All Junk" and immediately afterwords hit "Sell." If done correctly, the merchant will receive twice the number of items you actually sold to them, and these can then be bought back. (Verified for both PS3 and XBox 360) This will only work if the icon for the item says "x", such as "x2" or "x3" denoting the number of items you have. Some items are shown as "(2)" or "(3)", such as enchantment runes. These items cannot be duplicated, but can be used to generate money using the Infinite Money Glitch. Unlimited Enhancement Crystals This bug will give unlimited enhancement crystals for Shale. When Bella owns the tavern in Redcliffe, it is possible to get unlimited crystals for free. Sell them at the smith and return to Bella. (known for PS3, XBox 360 ) Level Up Glitch In Ostagar during the mission Tainted Blood you are asked to collect three vials of darkspawn blood and the Grey Warden Treaties. Collect the three Vials of darkspawn blood first before the treaties and than return to the main camp where you will talk to Duncan. Choose the choice option "We have the blood, but not the scrolls." On exiting the conversation you will collect experience for the mission and can continue to collect experience for this quest by continually talking to Duncan. Once you collect the Treaties you can no longer exploit Duncan for experience. This is an easy way to level up early if you need to. Using this exploit will skew the levelling/experience of future recruited companions. Although the future party members will be of a comparable level to the Warden, they will not have any attributes to accompany that level. Additional Note This exploit was 'fixed' with the release of the 1.02 patch for the PC on 8/12/09. Further, this exploit does not work on the PS3 retail version. Level Up Glitch using Ally Supply Crates Buying 99er Stacks of Deathroot (1G 19S) or Elvenroot (60s) from Varathorn (Dalish Camp) and putting them into the Elven Ally Supply Crates in Camp gives 880 XP per stack, wich is a very cheap and easy way to reach the Levelcap. Item Tier Bug *Storing items in the Party Chest from Warden's Keep and returning later causes many non-fixed-tier items to raise to the tier they would be found at if discovered at the character's current level. **This exploit also works when selling items to the two merchants at Soldier's Peak, exiting the trade menu, opening it again and repurchasing the items. This sub-exploit immediately re-levels items. **This exploit is notable as it allows levelling of unique items such as Warden Commander Armor Set to Dragonbone even if acquired early in the game, making it useful till end-game. DLC Reappearing items When DLC-items are sold, they reappear after deactivating / activating the DLC enabling the user to sell them again. (PC) Traps for Money and XP In Lothering, there is an NPC named Allison who asks the player to create some traps for her farm to protect against the Darkspawn (Traps are a Girl's Best Friend). The quest gives 50 and some experience as a reward. The hand-in to the NPC requires a minimum of Level 1 Traps on any character active in the current party. Each turn in requires 3 spring traps (materials for these can be purchased from the Inn within Lothering who stocks an unlimited amount of this item). If none of the characters in the current group have the Trap Making skill, then this quest will not be able to be obtained and no further attempts to talk with Allison after the initial dialogue is complete will be possible. External Links *http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/dragonage/hints.html Category:Unlimited Experience Glitch: At when you use the secret door exiting the Gauntlet area, each party member gains 750exp. If you run all the way back through the gauntlet and exit via the secret exit again, you get another 750 exp. Repeat over and over to level up.